Lo que te conté mientras no escuchabas
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Cuatro viñetas de los momentos en que Lydia Martin sufrió en silencio rodeada de gente. Y uno donde alguien la escuchó llorar. [¿Stydia? o algo así...]


**Género**: Humor y Tragedia. Y Angst.

**Advertencia: **Spoiler de la tercera temporada y la cuarta

*No se si clasificar estos como mini-drabbles o viñetas.

* * *

[1]

**"Ritual"**

¿Por qué de pronto hay una pelirroja llorando en los baños de la escuela?

¡Ella era Lydia Martin, por el amor del Nemeton!

Ella definitivamente no estaba llorando por haber visto a Stiles y Malia besándose en un salón de clases.

No, estaba llorando porque en el fondo sabía que justo en ese pequeño órgano con un nombre tan desagradable y poco poético, como el hipotálamo, estaba enterrado un pensamiento tan certero como los seres sobrenaturales con los que cohabitan; y es que, debajo de todo ese dolor punzante que solo un corazón roto puede provocar, estaba colado ese pensamiento: "_Tú tienes la culpa_".

Y es que si era aún más honesta consigo misma, ¿En serio pensaba que él la iba a esperar eternamente?

Era una fantasía bastante estúpida si la pensaba detenidamente, tal vez si había visto "Diario de una pasión" demasiadas veces.

Así que salió del baño, con la mirada en alto, e inmediatamente se cruzó con la mirada preocupada de Kira, quien le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Estupendamente.-Dijo con una seguridad que no encajaba con su aspecto, y pasó de largo a la chica Kitsune para ir directo al espejo, donde la imagen de su desastroso ser le era devuelta.

Básicamente ignoraba a Kira y a sus confundidas preguntas, mientras se despintaba el rímel corrido, se volvía a pintar los labios y cubría lo que podía con una eficiente base. Era una falsa limpieza, era su ceremonia de entierro de problemas, era como dejar que una herida abierta se infectara debajo de una bonita blusa de channel.

Y a los ojos de Kira Yukimura, una joven que apenas estaba entrando en el mundo de las criaturas de la noche y seres mitológicos, aquel "ritual", fue una de las experiencias más escalofriantes que tuvo que presenciar en su vida, y hablamos una larga vida, a decir verdad.

[2]

**"El karma es una perra"**

No, no le sorprendía que Kira le hubiera ido con el chisme a Scott.

Más que una pareja, aquellos dos le parecían un par de viejas chismosas, y ahora podía ver la mirada incrédula de aquel alfa novato, quien la había sorprendido mirando de reojo a Stiles y Malia hablando en las gradas del campo de Lacrosse.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-Pregunto con sorna Lydia.

Scott le contestó con una brillante sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nada, solo aprecio el karma.

Lydia frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada directamente a su libro, las teorías sobre la expansión del universo eran más importantes que el intento de sarcasmo de un licántropo en plena pubertad.

-No creo en el karma.-Dijo Lydia, esperando tener la última palabra, pero la sonrisa burlona de Scott daba a entender que no sería así.

-¿Y qué tal en la ironía?

Y la mirada de desconcierto y enojo que le dio la banshee, fue uno de los momentos más satisfactorios en la vida del joven McCall, señores y señoras.

[3]

**"Vacío"**

Se negaba rotundamente a ser esa clase de chicas que lloran por un chico, comiendo botes de helado como si no hubiera mañana, y viendo películas deprimentes. Ella era más del tipo que desviaba sus emociones comprando compulsivamente.

Y casi logra distraer su mente, hasta que llegó frente a un enorme cartel con el eslogan de la tienda en letras grandes:

"_Moda y Estilo para toda la familia_"

Estilo.

Style en inglés.

Stiles.

¡DEMONIOS!

Para empezar, ¡Ella fue quien lo mando a la Friendzone desde el inicio!

Bueno, más bien a la desconocido-zone; y luego, el joven se hizo el camino para avanzar dentro de su lista de prioridades en los últimos dos años; y ahora, cuando ella finalmente estaba contemplando el increíble chico que por años ignoró… este simplemente la friendzonea por una chica coyote con la que se involucró en un manicomio.

Una chica coyote con tintes de sociópata… que es su amiga, o algo así.

¿A quién engañaba? Realmente sentía un aprecio, mezclado con ternura casi maternal, por Malia.

Y bueno, si lo pensaba bien, aún estaba conociendo a Kira y Malia; Scott era algo más parecido a un protector, que a un amigo; y si alguien tenía el derecho de llamarse su amigo, un verdadero amigo, era Stiles. Él era realmente su mejor amigo, y es que no existía una palabra en que pudiera describir lo que realmente tenían, esa conexión que solo tenía con él. Por lo que habría que conformarse con aquella definición.

Exacto, solo eran amigos, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada; de hecho, estaba segura que no tenía derecho a tener celos. Porque si tenía suerte, su bizarro enamoramiento por un chico cuyo verdadero nombre desconocía su pronunciación, era solo un flechazo pasajero de la adolescencia. ¿No?

Y aunque fuera algo más… ¿En serio quería sacrificar aquella amistad y arriesgarse a perderle?

Estaba claro que él ya había superado sus sentimientos por ella; posiblemente hasta se había desilusionado al conocerla más a fondo, y ahora solo deseaba su amistad.

Este último pensamiento le golpeó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba.

No podía perder a más personas en su vida, no, no podía darse ese lujo…

Miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de personas que iban y venían por el centro comercial sin importarles que ella estuviera ahí, simplemente pasaban de largo. Era en esos momentos, luego de tantas reflexiones silenciosas, en los que más extrañaba a Alison. Porque era cuando sentía tan real y casi físico ese enorme hueco en su corazón que esta le había dejado con su muerte.

Cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto deseaba que estuviera a su lado, que la aconsejara… ¡Dios, hasta un regaño suyo era mejor que ese silencio!

Sintió las lágrimas apilarse en sus ojos, miró a los lados preocupada de que alguien la viera, y trato de limpiarlas rápidamente, pero como si su traicionero corazón bombeara tristeza liquida a sus orbes de iris verdoso, entre pequeños sollozos, gruesas gotas salinas empezaron a desbordarse por su mejillas.

Decidió irse de aquella tienda, de aquel centro comercial. Definitivamente no quería que nadie la encontrara así.

[4]

**"Lo bueno nunca dura"**

Esto era de lo que hablaba, ella se sentía cómoda justo así.

Con Stiles, resolviendo misterios sobrenaturales, y con el tiempo apremiante que no le permitía a su cabeza divagar en pensamientos desoladores.

Si uno se concentra en sobrevivir a seres sobrenaturales, no tiene tiempo para pensar en dramas adolescentes.

Stiles estaba incluso algo sorprendido de la alegre actitud de Lydia frente al mórbido panorama; pero el joven detective tenía que admitir que una Lydia Martin de buen humor, era algo muy agradable, incluso adorable.

¿Quién diría que una llamada de Malia y Stiles sonriendo al teléfono después de colgar la dejarían con el alma por los pies?

[5]

**Lo que te conté mientras no escuchabas**

Scott sintió que había invadido un momento, un momento muy íntimo y privado.

Había ido a dejar flores en la tumba de Alison, pero tal parece que la cazadora ya tenia visitas. Lydia conversaba con Alison, o más bien con la lápida que se hallaba frente a ella; con voz rota, evocando una época de inocencia que a pesar de no haber sido hace mucho, sonaba como si hubiera tenido lugar hace siglos.

Porque los hombres lobo no son los únicos que necesitan un ancla emocional; porque Alison hizo que aquel mundo sobrenatural, no resultara tan aterrador para ella, y porque era aquella cazadora quien con cada momento que pasaban juntas le recordaba que también era humana, y que sólo tenía dieciséis años. Y ahora que ya no estaba, ya no sabía a donde mirar sin sentir que esos días de tranquilidad ya no regresarán.

Scott sabía que aquella era una conversación que no debía estar oyendo, y francamente, las palabras que salían de la boca de la banshee no le hacían gracia. De hecho, le estaban desgarrando el corazón de maneras que jamás creyó posibles.

Apretó el ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos, y se escondió de espaldas a un árbol; no tenía las fuerzas para voltearse y ver aquella escena, pero al mismo tiempo simplemente no podía apagar su sentido de la audición, y dejar de oír todo aquello. Todo lo que Lydia se había callado por dias, semanas, meses, tal vez años.

No era morbo.

Estaba demasiado ebrio en emociones, estas se desbordaron y lo aturdieron; simplemente se limitó a querer llevar una carga que no era suya, como si así pudiera darle a Lydia aquel oído fuerte que soportara un llanto tan desgarrador como el de una banshee con el corazón roto.

.

.

.

N/A:_ Haber, que de hecho esta serie de viñetas deprimentes han estado un par de años en esta computadora. Pero no me había animado a subirlo porque una parte de mi queria escribir mas, otra no sabia que agregarle. Este shot surgió cuando me di cuenta que además de Stiles ningún otro personaje de Teen Wolf era amigo de Lydia luego de la muerte de Alison; quiero decir no tenía vínculos muy fuertes en la manada en ese punto de la serie. Por lo que considerando que ella y Stiles tenían una dinámica interesante, pero el ya tenia una pareja (que perfectamente pudo haber sido con quien se quedara al final) no creí que fuera una situacion comoda para alguien como Lydia que parece enfrascar sus problemas para ella sola antes de compartirlos. Así que me guie por su soledad en ese punto de la serie._

_Espero que si queda algún lector por ahí le haya gustado._

_Deja review y dejamelo saber._


End file.
